


Can't Raise an Exo

by SolarBorn (MermaidMecha)



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 14:54:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17490041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MermaidMecha/pseuds/SolarBorn
Summary: It's that time a year once again...





	Can't Raise an Exo

**Author's Note:**

> I found this digging through my folders from a few years ago, and I was unsure what to do with it. I remember wanting to make this a series. Though, it feels outdated because of all the Shiro lore that came out. I'm not sure how to feel about it, but feel free to replace Rainer's name with Shiro's if it pleases you.

Cayde-6 walks down the forgotten winding paths and alleyways of the tower. They’ve slowly become overgrown with the green vines of ivy invading the tower. It’s strange to know and remember this once as a war ground. A cold wind blows from the southern mountains whisking snowflakes through the air. The weather was starting to turn. Funny how the weather always seemed to turn foul when Nine was in one of his moods. 

Cayde brushes the vines out of the way so he can step out on the thin ledge. This place overlooks the city below, the lights of the civilians slowly blinking into existence below as the sun starts sinking behind the mountains. Any guardian younger than a few hundred years old would never know a place like this. He might have never found this place himself if he didn’t know Nine so well. Leave it to the older hunter to find the quietest and majestic view at the tower. 

“Rainer-9.” The other’s name sounds wrong both in his head and on his tongue. He hasn’t called him by his name in at least a sixty years. 

Cayde doesn’t approach him closely for fear of scaring him off. Rainer won’t admit it, but he spooks easily like a deer at the smallest sign of an uncomfortable situation. He’d walk blindly into a hive nest before talking to him again. The fact Rainer didn’t transmat himself to his ship after hearing Cayde coming says progress. 

“You’re losing your touch. I heard you coming.” The response surprises Cayde. He wasn’t sure Nine would even speak to him. He definitely hadn’t expected the man to tease him.

“You can hear better than a dog. That’s hardly fair.” 

“Being Vanguard has made you mouthy and lazy.” The tone is emotionless, but Cayde can see the pull of a smile on his metal lips. 

“Hey, I’ve always been mouthy.” 

Rainer doesn’t speak and a slightly more comfortable silence settles between them. The wind whistles around them only relaxing for the briefest of moments. 

“I saw you release a lantern.” Nine’s voice is quiet in a tone that makes Cayde nervous. Although, he isn’t sure why. 

“I did.” 

“For Andal?”

“Yes.” 

Nine nods slowly. He doesn’t pry further which Cayde is thankful for. He doesn’t have a doubt Rainer released one or two himself. Rainer always had lit candles at the Festival of the Lost for what he referred to as “the Forgotten.” 

“I got you something.” 

The hunter turns watching Cayde’s movements as he places the small neatly wrapped box in his hands. Ikora was the one who wrapped it for him, but Rainer didn’t have to know. It’s strange starring at Rainer’s unmasked face after so long. His blue dark blue optics flickering in confusion. 

“Cayde, I didn’t,” There’s an apology already forming in his mind. Cayde can see it. 

“Don’t.” He raises his hands to defend himself from Nine’s apology. 

Rainer goes quiet processing the situation in front of him. He looks down at the present fondly but questioning. 

“Happy Dawning, Cayde.” He says, finally.

“Happy Dawning, Nine.” 

Cayde’s chest hurts even as he makes his way back to his place at the Vanguard table. 

\--

Rainer sits back on his ledge overlooking the city below. The view is nice but not as good as the present in his lap. The soft blue fabric wrapping, Rainer wonders why the other spend the time on him. The top comes off easily enough after the bow falls apart under his quick fingers. 

It’s a compass and one of the most detailed and beautiful ones Rainer has ever seen.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're curious about Rainer he has a tumblr rp blog @rainer-9
> 
> (and yes Cayde gave him the Unerring Compass artifact)


End file.
